Forgotten
by Criala
Summary: An unconcious girl is found outside of the Sand Village.
1. Unknown

**Unknown**

The Kazekage sat in his office, silently looking through some paper work that he had. But the sound of his office door opening caused him to pause momentarily to glance up to see who had come in.

"What is it, Kankuro?" He asked, going back to his paperwork.

"We found an unconscious female just outside of the village. She is currently being treated by the medical nin for injuries." Kankuro spoke.

His writing didn't stop as he spared another glance at Kankuro. "Do you have any idea who she is?"

Kankuro shook his head. "No. There's no identification on her and no village symbol on her anywhere."

He pursed his lips, bringing the end of his pen to rest against his lips in thought. "I want you to bring her here once she wakes up." He said, moving his pen back down to the paper.

Kankuro nodded his head. "Of course." Then he left his brother to let him get back to his paperwork.

xXx

The female didn't wake up until the following day. Her eyes opened to reveal black colored irises. She slowly sat up, with slight difficulty. A groan escaped the confines of her throat, one of her arms immediately going to cradle her aching ribs. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders, spilling into her lap. It went to at least her waist.

She looked around, finding herself in some kind of white room. Her eyes trailed down. Even the bed she was sitting in and the sheets that covered her were white. Her free hand went up to rub her forehead. She had a slight headache across her temples.

"Oh, you're awake."

The sudden voice speaking, which she noted was male, startled her and she jumped slightly, scooting as far back into the bed as she could. Her eyes darted to the person that the voice belonged to, her heart pounding in her chest.

There stood a man in all black. He wore a black hat that had a strip of metal on it with a strange symbol carved into it. There was a weird purple design that was on his face. She thought it was a little weird.

He sighed, putting up his hands in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you. Name's Kankuro."

She kept a suspicious eye on him, her eye brow quirked at him. But she did settle back into the previous position she was in before this man had appeared.

"How ya feeling?" He asked.

She wasn't sure if she should speak to this man. She didn't know who he was or what he wanted. But after a couple of seconds of pondering it, she decided that a couple words wouldn't hurt. "Alright… Where I am?"

"You're in the Sand Village." He replied, his hands going into his pockets.

She slowly nodded her head. The Sand Village didn't sound familiar to her.

"And the Kazekage requested your presence as soon as you awoke." He continued.

"Kazekage…?" She asked, her head tilting to the side slightly.

"Yeah, he runs things around here." He nodded his head. "You okay to walk?"

She hesitated a moment before moving the blanket from her back, moving her leg and letting a toe touch the floor. She shivered. The floor was freezing cold. She pressed the rest of her toes to the floor, putting some weight on them as she moved from the bed to stand. She wobbled a bit at first, but she kept her balance and stood up straight.

"Good." He nodded, turning away from her, motioning for her to follow him. "Come on then."

She said nothing as she followed him, swaying a little with the first few steps she took. But she got the hang of it, walking after him. She glanced at the hospital gown that adorned her body. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. It wasn't appealing at all.

Kankuro led her from the hospital to the Kazekage's office, with many weird and strange looks to the female as he did so. But she paid them no heed.

Shortly, they arrived at the Kazekage's office and Kankuro knocked his knuckles against the door.

"Come in." A male voice from the other side of the door said.

Kankuro wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, pulling the door open and walking inside first. The girl silently trailed behind him.

She peeked around Kankuro slightly. There was a desk in the room, and a young man with red hair was sitting at it. A few small piles of papers littered the surface of the desk.

"Gaara." Kankuro said.

The young man, who's name she guessed to be Gaara, didn't even look up from the paper that he was currently reading. "Yes, what is it, Kankuro?"

"She woke up, so I brought her like you asked." Kankuro informed him.

"Where is she then?"

Kankuro stepped aside to reveal her to Gaara.

When Gaara looked, she observed that his eyes were a seafoam green. He looked at her, taking in her appearance. She didn't appear to be dangerous or a threat. But things weren't always at they appeared.

"Who are you?" He asked, watching her.

She stared back at him, her mind wandering as it tried to find a name. Something. Anything. It took a moment, but something finally came to her. "Hana…"

"Hana… What?"

Her wandered off, yet again trying to find something familiar and grasp onto it. But… She found nothing. Nothing more than the name Hana. "I… I don't know…" She murmured, bringing a hand up to her head, staring down at the ground now.

He and Kankuro watched her with curiosity.

"You don't know?" Gaara repeated in the form of a question, his nonexistent eyebrow raising.

"I don't know…" She repeated as well, her eyes still on the ground, seemingly staring at nothing.

"Alright…" A silent sigh left his lips. "Do you know where you're from?"

She searched within her brain again, but she found nothing. She shook her head. "No... I don't…"

Kankuro took his gaze off her to glance at Gaara, giving him a look.

Gaara returned Kankuro's look with one of his own, his eyes going back to Hana.

"Can you wait outside for a moment?" He asked.

She said nothing, merely nodding her head and heading for the door, opening it and stepping outside.

Once the door was closed, Kankuro walked up to Gaara's desk, groaning. "She can't remember anything!"

"I know that…" Gaara sighed.

"What are we going to do about her? We don't know anything about her. Hell, she doesn't even know anything." Kankuro ran his hand down his face. "If she's even telling the truth about not knowing anything."

Gaara thought for a moment. "All we can do right now, I suppose, is wait for her to remember… And see if anything doesn't fall together with how she acts and what she says."

"But who knows how long that could take? It could take days… Weeks… Month. Maybe even years!" Kankuro exclaimed as silently as he could, which wasn't too silent in actuality.

"That's all we can do right now, Kankuro. I will have her under constant watch though." Gaara said, pulling out a blank paper and writing on it.

Kankuro nodded his head. "Alright…"

"Get Temari… I will have her watch her first." Gaara told him. "She can take her to get some clothes. If she is faking, Temari might be able get something out of her."

"Yeah… Okay." Kankuro exhaled slowly. He stepped back from the desk, going back towards the door. "Should I send her back in while I get Temari?"

"Alright." Was all Gaara said before going through more papers.

Kankuro opened the door, stepping out to find her standing there silently. "Go on back in." He told her.

She glanced at him and without a word, went back inside the room.

Kankuro waited until she was inside, then closed the door and left to go find Temari.

It took him a while to find his sister and when he did, she was just finishing up with a set of academy students. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into four ponytails and she wore a black kimono like dress with a red wrap around her waist.

"Temari." He called out, walking up to her.

Temari motioned for the students to continue with their practicing, before turning to her brother." Yes, Kankuro?"

"Gaara wants you. It's about the girl." Kankuro told her.

Temari already knew about Hana, though she didn't know anything more than that she'd been found unconscious and injured.

"She's woken up then?" She asked, keeping an eye on the students.

"Yeah… Gaara said you could take her to get clothes or something." Kankuro said with a shrug.

"Okay…" Temari trailed off. "Guess we better get going…" Then she raised her voice so all of the students could hear her. "Alright! Lesson's over! Everyone go home!"

"Yes ma'am!" Was the reply, then they all scurried off.

"Let's go." Temari grabbed her large fan, putting it securely on her back before walking with Kankuro to the Kazekage's office.

They made it to his office fairly quick and once again, Hana was asked to wait outside while they talked. Hana stood right outside of the door, waiting patiently for them to be done.

"So, what do you know about her?" Temari asked, leaning against the wall beside his desk, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing besides her name…" Gaara replied. "She says she doesn't remember anything."

"Do you believe her?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "She doesn't seem to be lying… But…"

"But, she could be faking it too." Kankuro jumped in, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "She might be a really good actor."

"Yes, there is that possibility." Gaara agreed.

"But there's also the possibility that she really doesn't remember anything." Temari cut in, waving her hand in the air slightly.

"Yes…" Gaara murmured, placing his chin against his hands, which were folded in front of him, propped on his desk. "I've already decided… That she will be watched at all times." He glanced to his older sister. "Temari."

"Yes?" She asked, turning her head to the side slightly to look at him.

"You will watch over her as often as you can… Take her shopping. To get clothes or something…" He said.

"Right." She nodded her head.

"And Kankuro." Gaara's gaze drifted over to his older brother.

"Yea?"

"Gather the Anbu and bring them to me." He told him. "They will keep an unseen eye on her."

"Okay." Kankuro nodded his head.


	2. Clothes

Chapter two.  
This is going to be interesting, isn't it?  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only Hana and the story plot belong to me.**

* * *

Hana glanced up when she heard the door beside her creaking open. That must have meant that they were done talking now.

Kankuro stepped out, briefly nodding to Hana before going down the hall. Next a woman came out, Temari, with dirty blonde hair in four ponytails. Her gaze landed on Hana.

"Hey." She smiled at her.

"Hello…" Hana murmured quietly, looking back at her.

"I'm Temari." She held out her hand to Hana.

"I'm Hana…" Hana stared at it for a moment, her eyebrow raised. What was she supposed to do with that?

"You shake it." Temari lightly laughed.

"Oh…" She softly said, reaching her own hand and gently gripping Temari's, shaking it lightly before letting it go.

"Well then!" Temari rubbed her hands together. "Let's go get you some clothes."

Hana tilted her head to the side, her black hair falling over her shoulder. "But… Why?"

Temari wrinkled her nose, nodding to the hospital gown that Hana was still wearing. "Do you really want to keep wearing that… Thing?"

Hana's gaze trailed down to the hospital gown and gave a noise of disgust. "No.."

"Then it's settled!" Temari smiled, clapping her hands together. "We're going shopping!" She took of a hold of Hana's wrist, pulling her through the hallway outside of Gaara's office and to the exit of the building.

Hana allowed herself to be dragged along by Temari. She didn't seem to have much choice in the matter either way. And besides… That hospital gown was really ugly… If she could get something else to wear besides it, she would go for it.

Temari kept her hold on Hana's wrist until they got to the shop. But then her hands were occupied by grabbing different articles of clothing.

"Oh, try this!" She placed a couple different things in Hana's arms.

Hana looked at the items that Temari had handed to her. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"You're going to try them on, silly!" Temari said as she grabbed one article of clothing after another, until she had a small mountain of clothes hanging off of her arm.

Hana just stared at the pile on Temari's arm. "All of that…"

"Yep! Every last one!" Temari grinned, leading Hana to the dressing room and pushing her inside of it. "Now try them on."

Hana blinked, just standing there for a moment. She was supposed to… Try on all of this clothing? There was just so much that Temari had picked out. She sighed to herself, placing the pile on a small bench in the changing room. "I suppose I better pick something and get started…" The sooner she did, the sooner she would be done.

After more than fifteen outfits later, Hana finally found something that she liked. It was a red, long sleeved kimono that stopped a couple of inches above her knees. There was a black design in shapes of small flowers on it.

"I like this one…" She told Temari as the older woman had her turning in circles.

"It looks good." Temari nodded her approval, smiling.

"Thank you." She said to Temari, smiling a bit as she looked at the kimono in the mirror. It was definitely much better than that horrendous hospital gown.

"So… We're getting it!" Temari smiled, pulling out a small bag. "Come on!"

"But… Don't I have to change back?" Hana asked, holding the hospital gown in her hands.

Temari took the gown from her and shook her head. "We'll can still pay for it with it on you."

"You can…?" She blinked in confusion.

"Of course!" Temari smiled, leading Hana to where they had to pay for her kimono.

"I see…" Hana murmured, standing beside Temari as she paid for the kimono. Then she followed her out of the shop.

"It helps to be the Kazekage's sister sometimes too." Temari laughed, grinning a bit.

Hana nodded her head, not quite understanding what Temari meant by that, but she agree nonetheless. "It must."

"You bet." Temari smiled.

Hana returned her smiled.

xXx

"Oh… It's getting dark out." Temari said, glancing up at the darkening sky.

"So it is…" Hana looked up at the sky as well.

"Guess we should head back."

"Guess so…"

"Well, let's get going." Temari said, brushing herself off when she stood up.

Hana stood up, brushing herself off as well before following Temari.

"Gaara's set up a place for you to stay." Temari smiled, pulling a paper out of her pocket and looking at it. "Okay, we're going the right way."

"He did?" Hana asked, walking beside Temari.

"Yep!" Temari nodded, only taking her eyes off of the paper to look at her surroundings. This went on for a few more minutes. "Here it is!"

Hana looked up at the building. It wasn't fancy or anything out of the ordinary. It was a simple building. "Here?"

"Yeah." Temari nodded, walking up to the building and going inside.

Hana silently trailed after Temari, glancing around curiously at the inside of the building as Temari walked through it.

"Here we are!" Temari smiled, stopping in front of a door on the second floor of the building and opening it. "Go on in."

Hana raised an eyebrow, but did as Temari said and stepped inside, looking around.

"It's an a apartment." Temari said, stepping in as well. "It's not very big, just one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room."

"Thank you." Hana said, still looking around. It wasn't that big, like Temari had said. But it was enough for her.

"So what do you think of it?" Temari asked, watching Hana as she explored the small apartment.

"It's very nice. Thank you." Hana replied, smiling a little.

"Anytime!" Temari smiled. "I'll leave you to get settled in. There's also some food in the fridge and some more clothes as well."

Hana let another smile settle onto her features. "Really… Thank you, Temari."

"Don't mention it!" Temari grinned, waving to Hana as she headed out of the door, closing it behind her. Then she headed back to Gaara's office. It only took her a couple of minutes to get there and she was soon back in his office.

Gaara glanced up at her when he heard someone walk in to the room. "Did you find out anything about her?"

Temari shook her head. "No… She didn't say anything out of the ordinary at all."

"Nothing?" Gaara questioned. "Hmmm…"

Temari nodded.

"Alright…" Gaara nodded his head. He'd been hoping that Temari might have been able to find something out about Hana by spending time with her.

"I think she really doesn't remember anything." Temari said, as she thought to herself. "If she's acting, she's doing a really job at it. She didn't hardly remember how to do much of anything where we went."

"Hmm…" Gaara rested his cheek against the palm of his hand. She was either a really good actor or she honestly didn't remember anything. "We'll just keep an eye on her… If she's acting, she'll slip up eventually and we'll be there to catch it."

Temari gave a nod of her head. "Maybe we can find her a job where it'll be easier for us to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah…" He agreed.

"Maybe a waitress or something at one of the ramen shops?" Temari suggested, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "I could get the idea of a job in her mind… Suggest it somehow to her…" She was already thinking of ways to get the idea into Hana's head. "I'll go over and see her tomorrow."

"Okay." He stretched his shoulders a bit, a crack coming from his shoulder. A soft sigh of relief escaped his lips. His shoulders had been stiff from the hours he'd been sitting there doing all of his paperwork. "You may go now, Temari."

"You should get home and get some sleep too." She told him, gently patting his shoulder as she headed for the door to his office. "The Kazekage needs to sleep too."She smiled at him, leaving the room.

He shook his head lightly at Temari, a slight smile coming to his face after she'd left.


End file.
